<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fingers laced in mine by eirvosol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828217">fingers laced in mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirvosol/pseuds/eirvosol'>eirvosol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirvosol/pseuds/eirvosol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>love has to be shown in more than just words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry &amp; Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fingers laced in mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> tuesday 9:08 pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>yeojinnnnnnn</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>i miss u</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>reply when u see this, okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>delivered</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> friday 5:35 pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>yeojin: </b>HEYYYY SORRY</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>YEOJIN</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>HI</p><p> </p><p><b>yeojin: </b>HI</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>how r u omg</p><p> </p><p><b>yeojin: </b>im doing alrighty! hbu?</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>im pretty ok</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>can we ft? it’s been forever</p><p> </p><p><b>yeojin: </b>i’m sorry i can’t :( </p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>oh ok! no worries! maybe another time</p><p> </p><p><b>yeojin: </b>for sure</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>well i have to go but it was nice seeing ur texts again</p><p> </p><p><b>yeojin: </b>aw ok! same to you &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>byeee</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>love you</p><p> </p><p><b>yeojin: </b> bye!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>yeojin: </b>i love you too</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>read 5:43 pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> i know it’s my fault </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             that i’m the reason we’ve changed </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             that i can’t reverse things </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             that i can’t start anew </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> i know you were the only thing  </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             i ever truly loved </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> i know it’s been a long time  </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             since you felt the same </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> i know what i don’t know: </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             who you are </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             what you want </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             and all the in-betweens </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> i know there’s no more room for me </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             no more time </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             no more words </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             no more love </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> i know the only thing i have to love is our past </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             where your whispers slip through the phone </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             where your kisses press my skin </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             where your eyes capture the sun </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> and the worst thing about knowing all of this? </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>             i know i can never have you back </em> </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> sunday 3:03 am </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>yerim: </b>i miss u so much im sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>delivered</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“yerim?”</p><p> </p><p>yerim’s eyes pop open at the sound of the voice.  she’d recognize that voice anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>she’d also recognize the face hanging over her anywhere too.</p><p> </p><p>yeojin.</p><p> </p><p>“hi,” yerim replies softly, looking up at yeojin’s confused face.</p><p> </p><p>one part of her heart cries in happiness at seeing yeojin after so long.</p><p> </p><p>another part of her heart cries in anguish, yearning for her past love.</p><p> </p><p>on the other hand, her brain was wondering what yeojin was doing here.</p><p> </p><p>“what are you doing here?” yeojin asks.</p><p> </p><p>yerim holds back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“i could ask you the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>yeojin narrows her eyebrows and pouts in response.</p><p> </p><p>yerim releases her laugh this time, rising from her lying position.  yeojin moves back to make room for her, simultaneously rolling her eyes at yerim’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“seriously though.  why are you here, jin?” yerim glances over at the other girl, once she had stopped laughing and sat up. </p><p> </p><p>instead of answering, yeojin stares at the horizon pensively.  yerim copies her.</p><p> </p><p>‘why are you here?’ was definitely the question of the morning for the two.  especially considering they were both sitting on an empty beach at 4:55 am.  the sun had yet to even peek above the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>silence hung for a century between the two.</p><p> </p><p>or maybe just a minute.</p><p> </p><p>yerim couldn’t tell the difference.</p><p> </p><p>so, she made the first move.</p><p>“this is my favorite place to come think,” yerim says, her voice cutting through the cool air, “it also gives me some sort of motivation for my day to see the sun rise.”</p><p> </p><p>a small smile paints itself on yeojin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re weird,” yeojin states.</p><p> </p><p>yerim snorts at the unexpected response.</p><p> </p><p>“where do you think i get it from?” yerim replies quickly, her eyes flicking over to yeojin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>yeah, those were rolled eyes.</p><p> </p><p>yerim feels the edges of her mouth twitch up but ignores it.</p><p> </p><p>instead, she opts to look out at the horizon again as silence resumes.</p><p> </p><p>no noise entered their bubble except for the light morning breeze and crashing waves. </p><p> </p><p>the quiet remained between the two as the sun began to slip over the water’s horizon. </p><p> </p><p>when the sky had become an ashy pink, the silence finally broke.</p><p> </p><p>“what do you want from me, yerim?”</p><p> </p><p>yeojin’s words rang clearly through the air.</p><p> </p><p>instead of answering, yerim bit her lip, hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>noticing yerim’s lack of response, yeojin continued.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m not dumb, you know?” she says, “i can read between the lines.  it’s especially not hard when this is the same shit you do every five months.”</p><p> </p><p>stillness.</p><p> </p><p>yerim doesn’t know what hurts more.  the words or the pained voice that said them.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m sorry,” yerim manages to whisper out, unsure of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>thoughts and feelings are understandable until you have to verbalize them.</p><p> </p><p>yeojin scoffs. </p><p> </p><p>“i know you are, yerim, i know,” yeojin sighs.</p><p> </p><p>before another endless silence can take place between the two, yeojin stands.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m done with this.  if you can’t make a final decision, i don’t know if we can maintain any type of relationship,” yeojin’s words come out soft, but they slice through yerim’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“goodbye, yerim.”</p><p> </p><p>feelings are hard to verbalize.</p><p> </p><p>not so hard through actions.</p><p> </p><p>“yeojin, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>yerim’s hand wraps around the girl’s wrist gently as she turns back.</p><p> </p><p>yerim pulls lightly, leading yeojin back down.</p><p> </p><p>“i love you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>the words tumble out of yerim’s mouth before she leans forward and connects their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>the kiss is short.  a bittersweet memory of what once was.</p><p> </p><p>yeojin is the one to disconnect them.</p><p> </p><p>regret shines in her eyes and yerim can feel her stomach curl in.</p><p> </p><p>yeojin’s hand rises to yerim’s face.</p><p> </p><p>yerim can feel her composure cracking as light fingers trace her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m sorry, yerim.  i can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>yerim feels the lump in her throat but ignores it.</p><p> </p><p>she just shuts her eyes tightly and nods.</p><p> </p><p>she understands.</p><p> </p><p>she knows.</p><p> </p><p>yeojin isn’t hers to keep tugging around.</p><p> </p><p>no matter how much she loves her.</p><p> </p><p>no matter how much she wants and needs her.</p><p> </p><p>the light touch on yerim’s face is gone.</p><p> </p><p>a whisper of a goodbye dances on her ears.</p><p> </p><p>and it’s gone.</p><p> </p><p>all that’s left is the wind and the waves.</p><p> </p><p>yerim doesn’t let her eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>just lets the fuzzy darkness consume her sight.</p><p> </p><p>tears drip on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>a sob tickles her throat.</p><p> </p><p>she lets it out.</p><p> </p><p>she opens her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> it’s over. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt &amp; tumblr: eirvosol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>